The invention concerns the field of removable orthodontic appliances and, more particularly, appliances of this type having a sliding rod device between the jaws to realign the jaws in either direction.
The principle for treating temporomandibular joint dysfunction consists in using orthodontic appliances which posture the lower jaw (the mandible) forwards or backwards and are supported by the upper jaw (maxilla) in order to obtain stimulation of mandibular growth forwards or backwards respectively and a decrease in growth of the upper jaw forwards or backwards respectively. For this purpose, appliances are used comprising rods designed to slide one with respect to the other and forming a male/female assembly, with the rods being respectively attached to metal structures attached to resin occlusal splints fitted onto the teeth. Such an appliance having telescopic rods is described in particular in patent FR 2 813 783. In this case, the female rod is attached to the upper jaw and the male rod is attached to the mandible. The rods are designed to be inserted into each other and the length of insertion is sufficient for the male rod not to be dislodged during use. Before each insertion into the mouth, the rods must be reinserted into each other.